A wireless network typically includes a number of wireless switches, and each of the switches typically includes multiple access points (APs) that couple wireless stations to the respective switches. Typically, a station will be within range of only a subset of the APs. However, since the station can roam to potentially any other AP associated with the wireless network, the wireless switches must share information about the station, and indeed all of the wireless stations and radio frequency (RF) data throughout the wireless network.
The sharing of data between all of the switches is not a problem for relatively small wireless networks. However, as the size of the wireless network grows, the number of switches also grows accordingly, as does the size of the database storing station and RF data. This may result in a scaling problem as the size of the database increases, which may translate into increased maintenance costs, network costs, and latency.
These are but a subset of the problems and issues associated with sharing data between wireless switches, and are intended to characterize weaknesses in the prior art by way of example. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.